The Mystery of Atlantis
by Tepthida Hay
Summary: Artemis has crashed on a lonely island in the Atlantic Ocean. A malevolent elf pushes him to the sea, and the young boy finds himself in Atlantis.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfiction in English. Please don't go away because of the   
  
grammatical, spelling or syntactic mistakes and review, it could help me. I hope you'll enjoy   
  
it.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own the characters nor the places contained in Artemis Fowl.

**1. The accident**

The pale boy lay unconscious among the remains of his jet aircraft. Blood was   
  
trickling from his mouth, accentuating even more Artemis Fowl's usual complexion. The   
  
quicksands, bubbling lazily, had started engulfing him. In the jungle, the birds had stopped   
  
singing, and only the sputterings of the incandescent torn parachute were still to be heard. The   
  
shut mouth of Artemis was now covered by the treacherous swamp, and soon the nostrils   
  
would be filled in the same way, putting an end to the life of the most astonishing youth of   
  
Ireland.   
  
But suddenly, emerging from the thick bushes and huge trees, appeared a tall elf   
  
dressed in a short tunic of shining silver cloth. With a curved stick, he reached Artemis' body   
  
and dragged him to the shore. Then, firmly, he knelt down and stared intently at him. After a   
  
long moment, a strange grin widened on his face. The elf took a scroll of parchment out of his   
  
pocket and look at the picture. Same bloodless complexion, same dark hair, there could be no   
  
doubt about it : this young adolescent was the most famous Mud Boy having ever dealt with   
  
the Fairy People. Consequently a threat. The elf's smile disappeared, his features hardened.   
  
There was no time to lose wondering about what to do : what could be the best ? The   
  
elf took the fifteen-year old boy in his arms and clipped him on his belt. Then, activating his   
  
wings, he flew to the beach of the lonely island. A broken trunk seemed to be waiting for a   
  
passenger to transport. Without hesitation, the elf put Artemis Fowl in the hollow trunk and   
  
pushed the makeshift small boat in the sea. The elf's face lit again.  
  
" Farewell, Mud Boy ", he whispered. " And do not come back again… Never… "  
  
He watched the trunk sailing away without the slightest remorse, although he knew the   
  
ocean was dangerous at that period. However, what he actually wanted was Artemis to sink   
  
without anyone noticing it.  
  
Artemis woke up crying, his head buzzing furiously. He had a sigh of relief. All that   
  
had been a nightmare. A terrible nightmare. No accident, no fire in the cockpit, no parachute.   
  
Only a bad dream. And what a dream, really ! Flying alone over the Atlantic Ocean, without   
  
his loyal manservant Butler to look after him. How silly ! But, wait a minute… No ! It was   
  
real ! For a second the boy had felt his heart stop. For Heaven's sake, where was he ? Why   
  
did he feel so seasick ? What was that terrifying noise he heard ? A thunder of waves…   
  
Artemis raised. What he saw was appalling. In the weakening light of dusk, as far as he could   
  
see, there was only water. No land in sight. Not even a boat. And behind him, attracting the   
  
trunk he was in, a huge whirlpool. It was only a matter of seconds before he was crashed by   
  
the power of water.  
  
Here Artemis' great IQ would be of no use. Had it been an electronic system to fight,   
  
he would have found a solution, but what could he possibly do in presence of such a force of   
  
nature ? Jump overboard, to avoid being jailed in a sarcophagus ? the adolescent thought   
  
bitterly. Before he could think more of his horrible end, Artemis was sucked in the whirlpool.   
  
The speed was such that water was not able to enter the boy's lungs. In fact, Artemis could   
  
not even breathe a single particle of oxygen. All he could do was hear the thunder of the   
  
stream and see the blue of the sea carrying him in the depths of the ocean.   
  
The lack of air made his lungs burn with pain, and Artemis was about to faint when his   
  
infernal descent briskly ceased. Instinctively, the adolescent swam upwards. Nevertheless, he   
  
felt it was too late, for his body could no longer move. His vision started to blur, catching a   
  
glimpse of a slim fish urging towards him. Adieu, cruel world, thought Artemis, I won't have   
  
the life I dreamt of. He fainted.  
  
A mermaid grabbed his shoulders and kissed him gently to give him some air.   
  
Immediately, Artemis became less pale and the lines on his brow went away. The creature   
  
activated her rainbow-coloured wings, then carried the boy to a gigantic dome which she   
  
crossed without difficulty.

**2. Atlantis**

Artemis' opened his eyes, blinking at the powerful bluish light above him. Although   
  
he felt a great tiredness, his limbs were not painful after all they had encountered those last   
  
hours. He gathered his thoughts. All had begun that morning at the Fowl Manor, in Ireland.   
  
He had awaken in a state of great excitement, after a dream he had had. During those last two   
  
years, when he had discovered a plot against him, he had kept searching for the truth. All had   
  
stayed a blur in his mind, as in Juliet and Butler's. There was no way finding out what had   
  
happened, all was out of reach. However, a week ago, a dwarf, who had introduced himself as   
  
Mister Mulch Diggums, came knocking at the manor's door. The security system had not   
  
noticed his arrival at the entrance gate.   
  
The man had insisted to see Artemis, and then he had smiled with teeth like   
  
tombstones, hugging the adolescent in his arms. Artemis was surprised at that reaction but had   
  
not protested because the view of that strange man had reminded him of important but lost   
  
memories. Mister Diggums had given a golden medallion to Artemis. It was a small disk, the   
  
size of a coin, with a hole in the centre. The young boy, for a reason he ignored, could not   
  
detached his eyes from the medallion. Suddenly, images of small creatures with pointed ears   
  
and wings came to him, as those of a man-horse tapping on a keyboard. You need to sleep,   
  
boy. Too much readings about magical creatures. It was Mulch who had brought him back to   
  
reality. After a look in the sky, where the sun was rising, the mysterious dwarf had suddenly   
  
said goodbye to the youth and run away.   
  
Artemis had closely observed the dwarf's gift on the microscope, and quickly noticed   
  
a scratch on the golden surface. So he had carefully scraped the layer of gold until a digital   
  
disk appeared. Artemis had feverishly put it in his computer and found incredible documents   
  
about fairies. The more he read, the more he remembered the written facts. It seemed unreal to   
  
him but the documents proved that the mentioned "mind wipe" was the cause of his   
  
incapacity to discover the plotter.   
  
Artemis had the answer to his questions about Butler's recent weakness : he had been   
  
shot dead because of Artemis ! The description of his restoration to life was incredible. The   
  
young Irish mastermind had asked the help of the Fairy People ! He had to regain his   
  
memories of these events. He would go to Florida, where the most skilful neurologist worked.   
  
Consequently, Artemis discretely went to his jet aircraft and flew towards the United States.   
  
He would not hurt anyone this time. Juliet and his brother Butler would be safe from his   
  
extravagant plans.   
  
Artemis had successfully regained his thoughts and was flying towards the Emerald   
  
Isle when his plane had had one of its wings on fire. Then it was all blurred. But where was he   
  
now ? The boy sat straight. Around him, great walls sculpted with delicate patterns. Through   
  
the window, above the house he was in, a huge cupola separating the air from the sea. So he   
  
was underwater. He walked cautiously to the vault of the room and waited. No one to be   
  
seen. Artemis ran down a cobbled street and stopped at a crossroads. Fairies were walking   
  
peacefully on the roads : elves, dwarves, centaurs, pixies, gnomes, even unicorns and flying   
  
mermaids !   
  
Someone grasped Artemis' shoulder. The boy almost gave a start but relaxed when he   
  
recognized the captain of the LEP, Holly Short. The fairy was smiling at him. She was pretty   
  
in her electric blue pareo and bikini. Her long auburn hair was flowing to her waist. She was   
  
even prettier than in her official uniform. Artemis Fowl blushed and lowered his head shyly.   
  
" I thought you were out of business since our last meeting ", she teased him.   
  
" Hey, Holly ! " the adolescent said, smiling too. " Glad to see you ! "  
  
The fairy took his hand and brought him to a desert square.   
  
" Aren't you… angry ? " Artemis asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Holly Short laughed heartily. Artemis felt strange. The fairy was… wow…   
  
marvellous. The genius repressed his feelings : well, boy, love and adolescence, quite normal   
  
actually.   
  
" Angry ? Me ? ", said Holly. " Why would I ? I'm on holiday, Mud Boy. But, tell me, how   
  
did you manage to come in Atlantis ? "   
  
" Atlantis ? " choked the boy, puzzled. " The engulfed isle of Atlantis ? "  
  
" If you could see your face, Artemis, really, it's amazing ! " laughed the fairy. " Atlantis is   
  
legendary and engulfed for Mud Men, but in fact, it's nothing than a readaptation to new   
  
activities. "  
  
Artemis listened to Holly wide-eyed.  
  
" Oh, Artemis, stop looking at me this way, you look like an owl ! You humans are so   
  
stubborn ! Atlantis has never been destroyed by a cataclysm, sinking down into the abysses   
  
was just of way of stopping Mud Men invading it. Too much tourism can be a threat to a   
  
place, you know. "   
  
The adolescent stood by Holly's side, perplexedly staring at the dome.   
  
" You didn't answer my question, Mud Boy " Holly went on. " How did you manage to come   
  
here ? "  
  
" I didn't do it on purpose ! " Artemis protested. " My plane crashed over an island ! The last   
  
thing I can remember was sailing on board a trunk, although I don't understand how it could   
  
have happened. "  
  
Holly Short looked fixedly at the pale adolescent. His expression was sheer sincerity.   
  
But with Artemis Fowl, one could not be sure. Holly, struck by a sudden thought,   
  
suspiciously said :   
  
" How come you still know me, Artemis ? "  
  
" I've just been to a neurologist. He reactivated what was hidden in the recess of my brain. "   
  
It was Holly's turn to be amazed.  
  
" But a mind wipe has never failed before ! "  
  
Artemis smiled widely, pride shining in his gaze.  
  
" I had told Butler to put all the information about the Fairy People on a disk. The one I gave   
  
Mulch Diggums. He gave it back to me yesterday. And so here I am, with the full possession   
  
of my memories. "   
  
The fairy captain was tempted to blame him, but remained silent, admiration showing   
  
in her eyes.

**3. Contacting Julius Root**

" Artemis, even though I'm not on duty, I will have to tell Commander Root about your   
  
coming in Atlantis. "  
  
The boy nodded, perfectly aware that it would be difficult for Julius Root to believe   
  
him. Holly Short made her way to her home and put her helmet on her head. Once the   
  
communication was established with the LEPrecon, the fairy asked to talk to her commander.   
  
Soon, a red-faced male fairy appeared on her visor.   
  
" Yes ? ", he said. " Holly… Captain Short ? Is that you ? "   
  
" Yes, sir. "  
  
" Weren't you spending a week in Atlantis, Captain ? You deserved those holidays, after all   
  
you did for Haven City. Don't tell me you miss your missions ? "  
  
Holly cleared her throat, avoiding her superior's gaze.  
  
" Artemis Fowl is here, Commander ", she simply said.  
  
Julius Root's face turned scarlet. He coughed violently before asking in an angry tone   
  
of voice :  
  
" Won't that Mud Boy ever stop messing with Fairy People ? "   
  
Holly Short interrupted her commander.  
  
" It was an incident, sir ", she explained calmly, " Artemis was wrecked. "  
  
Silence from the LEP commander.  
  
" Are you sure it was an incident, Captain ? ", he asked slowly.  
  
" Yes, sir. I've heard witnesses. They saw an elf reject the unconscious Mud Boy to the sea. "  
  
Julius Root groaned.  
  
" I want a complete report of that, Captain Short. And the fairy who is responsible for that   
  
disaster must be identified. "  
  
" OK, Commander Root. "   
  
Before Holly cut the communication, her boss cried :  
  
" Wait a minute, Captain ! ", he barked. " Why am I not surprised that this Mud Boy is still in   
  
contact with us ? Has he regained his memory ? "   
  
The fairy girl did not answer. Her commander sighed.  
  
" Well well well ", he said hoarsely. " Bring him to the Haven. No way discussing, it's an   
  
order ! "

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 4

**4. No way out**

Holly provided Artemis with a hooded cloak, advising him to stay under cover. Then, they walked to the nearest shuttle and, thanks to Holly's LEP card, obtained the right to travel straight away. But, as both were entering the shuttle, a shrill noise sounded. A banshee was flying near the top of the dome, shouting and shouting again : " No one leaves ! Stay where you are ! The Princess of Atlantis has been abducted ! "  
  
Immediately, worried voices were heard. Who could have taken away their beloved princess, the sweet Okeana ? She was very respected by the people of Atlantis, who would want to harm her ? Holly's face showed deep anguish. As she wore her LEP uniform, she felt responsible for the inquest, so she told Artemis :  
  
" Mud Boy, you won't be allowed to leave the island as long as the princess is missing. So visit the city, and I'll see you when this thing is over. "  
  
The boy nodded and the fairy flew away. Artemis was very annoyed : what if Butler told his parents about his disappearance ? Would the manservant search for him, risking once more his life to save him ? Would his parents still trust him ? It was no use lamenting. If he could help, well, he would do. After all, maybe he would escape another mind wipe… So, think well, boy. First, the palace. Artemis walked down the main road, which was paved with great silver slabs. A lot of money, surely.   
  
The young genius was astounded by what he saw. All around him, wherever his gaze went, were signs of great wealth. The sand-coloured walls were ornamented with delicate frescoes of various fairy creatures involved in what seemed to be mythological scenes. From the finely sculpted windows hung vivid oriflammes fringed with golden ribbons. A huge turbine created thanks to fairy technology blew a little breeze that, together with a clever fitting of mirrors standing for the sun, gave the impression to the visitors that they walked in the outside world. Artemis would have felt in a human town if above him the sky was not an ocean retained by an enormous magical air-bubble, and if the birds were not turtles, mermaids, shoals of fish, sharks and dolphins.   
  
Artemis could admire the impressive wall fountains, the groves of exotic plants that suited the built areas perfectly, the Antique statues and columns. The Island of Atlantis seemed from another age with its marvellous ancient city, but at the same time was more evolved than all the adolescent could have seen of the fairy towns. Foaly, he thought, would be in a land of wonders here. Fairy technology was discreetly blended in the environment. The street lighting, far from being aggressive as in Artemis' world, was gently dispensed by small star-shaped bulbs. The island was even surrounded by a white-sanded beach with palm trees and soft rocks that went into a calm turquoise blue sea. To put it in a nutshell, Atlantis was a real paradise.   
  
A panicked group of Icelandic elves nearly trampled down Artemis, who was immediately brought back to reality. The young Irish stepped aside and gathered his thoughts. Ah, the princess Okeana, yes. Where could she be ? What was sure was that she couldn't have left Atlantis since all the communications with the outside were suspended. Artemis felt lost without Butler. Well, well, well… You're an adult, Artemis, or nearly. The adolescent glanced at the palace which stood on a high hill. The white-walled edifice looked like a pagan temple from its promontory. Massive pillars framed high bronze folding doors. The roof was covered with gold ; on its top was a big iridescent crystal. The energy of Atlantis. A huge source of energy that was at the origin of the island's flourishing life. That was where he should begin his investigation.

**5. Investigation**

Artemis had hardly put a foot on the flight of steps that a couple of guards rushed at him. Although their faces showed no aggressiveness, they had unsheathed their swords.   
  
" Sorry, Mud Boy, but no one is admitted inside. Orders", one of them said quickly.   
  
The adolescent was not impressed. He thought about a means of entering.  
  
" I work for the LEPrecon of Haven City ", he said with its most composed face.   
  
The other guard frowned.  
  
" Mud Men working for the fairies ? " he asked suspiciously.   
  
" I am human, indeed ", Artemis said coldly. " But the LEPrecon has its connections with my people, it's useful in certain cases, you see. "   
  
The guards remained impassive.  
  
" Have you ever heard of the human mastermind Artemis Fowl ? "  
  
" That Mud Boy who foiled LEP technology ? Yes, it was a master stroke ! "  
  
Artemis couldn't help giving a slight smile.  
  
" Thank you ", he said slowly.  
  
There, the two guards gasped. With a clumsy haste, they drew aside to let Artemis go upstairs. As efficient as the mesmer, the boy thought. Proudly, he stopped in front of the bronze doors. Despite his apprehension of being confronted to the sovereign of a mythical civilization, the young genius knocked at the door. Without the slightest noise, it opened. Immediately, the floor covering –white marble, at first sight –began to liquefy and soon turned blue. Then, a feminine voice was audible.  
  
" Walk, stranger, and the abyss do not fear, if your intentions are harmless. "  
  
Artemis swallowed hard. What were his intentions ? Harmless, of course. How could be described an attempt to save the princess Okeana ? The adolescent felt some guilt nevertheless. Was he really so treacherous, as Holly used to say ? Would he be tempted by the huge potential of the energy of Atlantis ? Would he try to steal the big iridescent crystal on the roof of the palace ? No, definitely not.   
  
He was honest now… Artemis drew a long breath and then put one foot on the liquid surface. He closed his eyes, waiting for the fall. But, to his utmost relief, he realized he was walking on the deep blue abyss. The view of strange-looking fish and jellyfish under his feet made him quiver, although he found those creatures fascinating and beautiful with their electric colours. When the Irish genius reached the marble floor, another door stood in his path. He did not have to knock since it turned into a screen of fresh water. Passing through it, he felt a wave of sheer delight.   
  
The room he had just entered was a haven of peace. Butterflies, small exotic birds and vegetation were harmoniously filling the place with bewitching colours, delightful songs and delicate scents. Among the pillars of the vegetal cathedral were charming stone benches covered with precious voiles and embroidered cushions. However, a man and a woman were crying silently in a painful hug. The king and queen of Atlantis. Artemis walked slowly to the ornamental lake. Its access was forbidden to any non-LEP person by red crossed laser beams. Captain Holly Short, slightly bent, was examining the stone edge of the fountain with the magnifying visor of her helmet, looking for some clues. But, by the look of her face, Artemis could easily guess she was annoyed.   
  
She must have felt the gaze of Artemis on her, for she raised her head. Instead of the bitter comment he expected, Holly Short looked rather happy to see him.   
  
" Any idea of how it happened ? " the adolescent asked.   
  
" No", the fairy girl answered, shaking her head sadly. " It's a mystery. No footprints, no fingermarks. It is as though the princess has simply vanished. "  
  
" The palace is not equipped with a video surveillance system ? "  
  
" It is, but no view of our abductor has been recorded. The princess was on the video-tape when she entered that place, but then she sat near the fountain, and the problem is that there is a dead angle here. "   
  
" So, either it's a coincidence, or the abductor had access to the video control ", Artemis deduced.   
  
" All the case is here ", sighed Holly. " The guard has been stunned. "   
  
A thought struck Artemis.  
  
" Holly ", he said, " do you have a wetsuit and a helmet for me to dive in the fountain ? "  
  
The fairy was about to laugh but contained herself. The Mud Boy' face was all the more serious.  
  
" You don't need any helmet underwater. The kiss the mermaid gave you enables you to breathe without help. "  
  
Instinctively, the adolescent touched his neck with a panicked hand, but he turned red almost immediately, ashamed. He had thought he might have gills. The captain noticed it and smiled.   
  
" Well, hum… Holly ", Artemis stammered. " See you later… "  
  
Whereupon, the young genius stepped over the edge of the ornamental lake and put his head underwater. His vision was perfectly clear, and once his fears disappeared, he enjoyed the freedom he was given thanks to his magical breathing. Artemis examined the sandy bottom of the fountain and quickly found out the big hole by which the sea water entered. Determinedly swimming toward the dark opening, the adolescent felt the excitement he had known four years ago, during his very first adventure with the fairies.   
  
Despite the powerful running water pushing him back to the surface, Artemis succeeded in swimming through the hole. He was out of Atlantis, alone in the depths of the ocean. A pale glow could be seen far away above his head. Sunbeams ? Maybe. Before he could react, the adolescent was carried away by a floating creature. He was on the back of a great dark ray. Don't worry, boy, you're safe. After all, that fish can lead you to the clues.   
  
And so it did. The graceful ray swam, or rather flew towards the surface, bringing its passenger to a group of sharp rocks. Artemis stroked the soft back of the ray and jumped on a grey rock. He was in the open air.

**6. The abductor**

Artemis observed the brightly lit cave that was in front of him. Crystallized stalactites trickled peacefully, creating their replica on the ground. Apart from the dried seaweeds that strewed the ground, the cave was devoid of comfort. Fairy tunics were carelessly hung on the roughness of the walls. A tiara encrusted with black and white cultured pearls crowned a thin rock. The young Irish genius entered the silent place. His clothes were dripping. Artemis heard a slight noise at the far end of the lair. He drew nearer the noise, on the lookout for any threat.   
  
A very young fairy girl lay fast asleep. Her delicate features wore however traces of anguish. There was a small greenish potion near her red hair. She had been drugged. Artemis tried to shake her awake, but the effect of the potion was too strong. A sudden draught made Artemis look round. He had just the time to see a stealthy shadow above him before a sharp pain in his chest made him collapse. The boy was not aware of the hand that briskly pushed him against the wall.   
  
The pain stopped as it had begun, suddenly. Panting, Artemis stood up straight again. A tall elf was facing him, hatred in his eyes. He had long blond hair and a thin moustache. His pointy ears had red scars. His short silver tunic was dripping. The big iridescent crystal Artemis had seen formerly on the top of the palace, in Atlantis, was now at the man's feet. Its extraordinary radiance was a bit weaker however.   
  
" Does Master Fowl think he will prevent me from using the precious energy of Atlantis ? " he asked coldly.   
  
Artemis blinked, surprised, but remained silent.  
  
" I am really deeply grieved at your survival ! The ocean used to be less lenient. But don't worry, this time will be the last. "   
  
The adolescent stared at the elf. So he was responsible for his journey on board the hollow trunk… All was clear now : the fairy had, by some unknown means, heard about his presence over the Atlantic Ocean, and had provoked his wreck.  
  
" Blurred, Mud Boy ? " the elf said ironically. " Need explanations ? I agree, only to see your expression. "  
  
He paused, smiling. Artemis started. Captain Holly Short had just emerged from the sea.  
  
" Artemis Fowl, the only Mud Boy who ever messed with fairy people ! The great Artemis Fowl ! Mind wiped, yes, but isn't he a genius ? When would he recover his memories ? In killing you, human, I would have suppressed the only threat to the People. But, I must admit, your survival is even better. Instead of your corpse, the LEPrecon will have you, Artemis, abductor of the princess of Atlantis, and thief of the Crystal. "   
  
" Why ? " Artemis asked, mastering his emotions.  
  
" In both cases, dead or alive, you would have been the perfect culprit. Do you have any idea of the power of the Crystal, Mud Boy ? "   
  
The adolescent shook his head, on the alert. At any moment, he would have to jump on the elf.  
  
" I'll tell you ", he laughed, enjoying the moment. " That Crystal is even more powerful than all your nuclear power stations put together. It's that energy that enabled the island of Atlantis to dive into the abysses. Can you only imagine what it represents ? "   
  
Artemis tried to hide his impatience. The elf had unsheathed a thin dagger. Holly Short seemed petrified, half-way between the shore and the immersed rocks. When would she attack ? What was she waiting ? Couldn't she use her Neutrino 2000 to knock the elf down ? Then, as though she had suddenly realized Artemis was in danger, she activated her wings and pounced on the elf. The latter was so surprised that he let go of his weapon. But he almost immediately pulled himself together and grabbed Holly's left foot, causing her to crash against a stalagmite.   
  
For a moment the elf's face became as white as a sheet.   
  
" Ho… Holly… Holly Short ? " he spluttered, hesitant.

**7. Reunion**

The LEP captain almost fainted. She was on the verge of tears. Upset, she had to cling to a stalagmite in order not to fall over backwards.   
  
" Is that you, Holly ? " the elf whispered.  
  
The fairy nodded slowly, her face a river of tears.  
  
" I thought you were dead, Ryan ", she said, painfully.  
  
" I lied ", he sighed, a look of deep sorrow in his eyes.  
  
" Wh…Why ? "  
  
" I had to run away, Holly ", he explained. " I had problems. "  
  
" But you should have told me ! " cried the fairy girl with her fist clenched.  
  
" You don't understand, Holly, my place was not in Haven City. I wanted to discover the world. To become powerful, wealthy. "  
  
" You wanted to be a thief, that is the reason ! " snarled the captain, furious.  
  
The tall elf shrugged.   
  
" I needed to be "dead" to do a good work. "  
  
" So that I could not arrest you, Ryan ! "  
  
Artemis, who had been on the background during this reunion, picked up Holly's Neutrino 2000 that had fallen when she had crashed against the rock. Tremulously, the adolescent shot right in Ryan's chest. In a few seconds, the elf collapsed, unconscious. Artemis ran towards the LEP captain.   
  
" Are you all right, Holly ? " he asked worriedly.  
  
" Yes. " she said, wiping her eyes in a quick movement.  
  
" Who is that Ryan ? "  
  
" The elf I wanted to marry before he was reported missing ", she told him bitterly, her voice shaking.  
  
" Oh. "  
  
Captain Short contacted Foaly thanks to her helmet. In thirty minutes, the reinforcements came. They put the senseless elf in a shuttle and woke Okeana up with a strong potion.   
  
" Where am I ? " the princess of Atlantis asked weakly.  
  
Then, remembering her abduction, she began to cry.  
  
" Don't worry, you won't be harmed again. "  
  
" I… I was sitting near… the fountain… when I was dragged in the water… It was horrible ! "   
  
Holly tapped the princess' hand, but she had to force herself not to weep again. She asked her to go to the shuttle. The Crystal was carefully wrapped in a special blanket and carried away. An LEP officer came to Holly Short.   
  
" The shuttle is waiting for you, Captain ", he said politely.  
  
" Go, I'll join you later. "  
  
The officer complied. Artemis couldn't speak. He felt like comforting her, but didn't dare.   
  
" Artemis ", Holly called. " Once again you did the People a favour. "   
  
" It was quite involuntarily. "   
  
" Yes, but the result is the same ", the fairy retorted in a laugh. " You saved Atlantis from destruction. You saved the princess too. You will be rewarded for that. "   
  
" I only want to go back to Fowl Manor. "  
  
" I understand. Foaly checked that for you. A merchant ship is sailing towards the island. Follow me, Artemis. "  
  
Holly brought him to the shore of the cave. They had to swim to reach the beach. Then, on the order of the captain, Artemis made a pile of dry palm leaves, and the fairy girl used her Neutrino to set fire on it. Soon, a rushing plume of smoke rose up above the desert island. Holly took Artemis' hands and stared at him.  
  
" So, time to say goodbye. "  
  
" No mind wipe ? " the boy asked surprised.  
  
" No, you regained your thoughts once, what could keep you from doing it again ? And… you're not a threat to the People anymore. "  
  
Artemis smiled.  
  
" Foaly has sent a signal to the ship. It'll stand for your aircraft. You just have to wait. "  
  
" Thank you, Holly. "  
  
The fairy kissed him on the cheek and moved away. Feeling incredibly light-hearted, Artemis followed her with his eyes until she dived into the sea. On the skyline, the merchant ship had just appeared.

**The end**


End file.
